Eyeball Costume
Description frameless | right | 250px | ilovetocreate.com brings us this cool eyeball costume for kids. It's a great way to put old sweats to use! Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Very Easy Supplies Needed *Tulip® One-Step Dye™ (Black, Blue, Red) *Tulip® Fashion Glitter™ (Fine Red Jewel) *Tulip® Fashion Form™ *Tulip® 3D Fashion Paint (Natural Glow) *Tulip Soft® Fabric Paint (Glacier White) *Tulip® Fashion Glitter Bond™ *Foil *Scratch paper *Plastic garbage bags or plastic tablecloth *Paper towels *Paintbrushes, small round, 1/2” flat *Blow dryer *Pillowcase, white, 100% cotton *Sweatshirt and sweatpants, white, 100% cotton (You may need an extra bottle of red dye depending on the size of the sweats) Directions *Prewash sweats and pillowcase to remove sizing. Do not use fabric softener. Do not dry. *Cover work surface with garbage bags or tablecloth. Lay wet items onto prepared surface. Smooth flat. *Wrap rubber bands onto front of shirt, following manufacturer’s instructions for sunburst. Find center on front of shirt. Pull up just one layer. Tightly wrap a rubber band about 2” from end. Wrap another rubber band about 3” below first one. Wrap another rubber band about 4” below second one. Distance between rubber bands may vary, depending on size of garments. Wrap a rubber band just below cuff on sleeves, then two more above it. *Repeat wrapping procedure for each pant leg, using shorter lengths between rubber bands. Repeat procedure for pillowcase, to create one large eye in center. *Wearing rubber gloves, add water to dye bottles. Replace caps tightly. Shake until dye is dissolved. *Squeeze red dye onto open areas of sweats and pillowcase, turning and squeezing fabric till dyed. Squeeze black dye onto sections above first rubber band. Squeeze blue onto next sections. Third sections remain white. Tip: Do not let black and blue dyes touch red areas. *Cover with garbage bag. Let set 4 to 6 hours. Wash in washer with a small amount of laundry soap. Dry in dryer. Insert Fashion Form into shirt and pillowcase when painting to prevent seepage to back. *Decorate all eyes the same. Squeeze a small puddle of Glacier White onto foil. Dip round brush into paint. Paint a swipe at about two o’clock in black area of eye to create highlight. Paint thin lines onto blue section of eye. Let dry – a blow dryer will speed this step. *Lay scratch paper onto work surface. Squeeze a puddle of Glitter Bond onto foil. Paint wiggly lines onto white of eye, using round brush. Immediately sprinkle on Glitter. Carefully lift up item. Shake excess Glitter onto scratch paper. Pour back into jar. Let dry. *Squeeze a puddle of Natural Glow onto foil. Paint between glittered areas on white of eyes, on lines coming from black section in blue areas and on highlight in eye, using flat brush. *Start flow of paint on a paper towel, applying an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Paint thick lines coming from outside edge of eye. Paint is clear but will glow in the dark. Let dry. Follow dye label instructions for care of costume. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Clothing Category:Children Category:Tie Dye Category:Halloween Category:Paint